


Afternoon at the Garage

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Belts, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily loves making up excuses to "inspect" Seamus Finnigan's garage for illegal Wizard-Muggle automotive activity.  Unfortunately, she never seems to get around to issuing any citations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon at the Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Grease monkey!Seamus is [kiss_me_cait23](http://kiss-me-cait23.livejournal.com)'s creation. She graciously allowed me to borrow him.
> 
> Written for [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/129820.html). (April 2013)

“I hope you don’t expect me to cry,” Lily gritted. She refused to ruin her eye makeup for him. But that last swat admittedly made her eyes sting.

“Don’t be silly, love,” he purred, voice like Irish cream. _SMACK!_ “I'm an optimist, sure.” _SMACK!_ He chuckled. “But I'm not delusional.”

“That’s debatable,” Lily grumbled. Her elbows stuck to grease-stained work orders and invoices. And was that a _shop rag_ in his inbox? Ugh! This could hardly be called an office. 

Oh Godric, he had stopped. That was never a good sign, and sure enough—

“But my hand _is_ getting tired.” He whispered the words against the shell of Lily’s ear, causing her to shiver.

Lily wanted to walk in her Grandpa Weasley’s footsteps from the very first time she heard about the flying Ford Anglia. She liked cars. And mechanics. In particular, she liked fit mechanics the same age as her father with Irish accents. Named Seamus Finnigan. And she loved making up excuses to "inspect" his garage for illegal Wizard-Muggle automotive activity. Unfortunately, she never seemed to issue any citations. In fact, she was always the one—

_WHACK!_

—suffering rebuke. All right, that one _hurt_. She hated it when he went to the belt. 

“Ah, much better,” Seamus said brightly. _WHACK!_ “Tell me, Miss Lily. Does the Department Head know you spend part of your work week getting spanked and shagged rotten over my desk?” _WHACK!_ “And on the taxpayer's Knut, too.” He tutted. _WHACK!_ “Naughty girl.”

“You love it,” Lily replied, both voice and legs now shaking. 

“You think so?” Seamus rubbed the leather over her sensitized skin, making her hiss. “You think I love having to stop in the middle of a rewiring job to deal with a Ministry brat?”

“Just what kind of rewiring job are we talking here?” Lily demanded. 

More chuckling. “Wouldn't you like to know?” Before she could answer, Seamus moved the belt between her legs, running it back and forth through an embarrassing amount of wetness. “You think I love the idea that you can't sit at your Ministry desk for the rest of the workday without thinking about _my_ hand and _my_ belt and _my_ cock?” 

Lily nearly bit through her bottom lip. 

“Hell yeah, I love it, sweetheart,” he rasped. “Now come on.” He gently tapped her with the flat side of the belt, right between her legs, and it nearly sent her through the roof. “At least give me a little whimper.” He did it again. And again.

Lily cried out at last, shooting to her tiptoes. Seamus responded with outright laughter. “Bastard,” she snapped.

“That’s my girl.”

The belt hit the concrete floor, and then Seamus lined himself up and pushed inside with deliberate slowness. And clichéd as it was, Lily loved the feeling of those rough, grimy jeans against her chafed arse and stocking-clad thighs.

And as he began to thrust lazily, all Lily could think was that a flying Ford Anglia really had nothing on _this_.

_The End_


End file.
